One More Time
by SaKuRa-cHaN41
Summary: I’ll always be by your side one more time
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Ahm...I just want to write a new story. Hope you will like it. And don't worry I'll update some of my stories soon. This story is kinda sad, but I hope you will enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT and this song.

**. x . o . x . o .**

"**One More Time"**

**. x . o . x . o .**

I can't imagine that my dreams will come true. Now I and Ryoma-kun are dating. I can't believe it in the first time. I thought he will reject me but I was wrong, he accept and return my feelings. But now it was different, these past few days, Ryoma-kun is always busy now, sometimes he won't walk with me instead he will help our classmate like playing tennis, studying our lessons. And she is Miki Suzuki.

_I wonder if Ryoma-kun still loves me._

**...**

I was watching the Regulars playing tennis in the court with Tomo-chan. I sigh heavily. Tomo-chan never failed to see my heavily sigh.

"What's wrong Sa-chan?" She asked worriedly.

"Betsuni." I lied and force ,myself with a smile.

"Liar." She said and glare at me. She knew my situation now and she is really worried about me.

"I told you its fine." I said still forcing to smile.

I heard the court open and turn around and see Ryoma-kun heading towards our direction.

_Because no matter_

_How hard I try to reveal my heart_

_You can't see it_

"Ryoma-kun, how's your training?" I asked him with a smile.

But Ryoma just look at me and ignore me. I feel that my world just breaks. I couldn't believe he just ignore me. My eyes started to water but I force myself not to cry and turn around to see why Ryoma just ignore me and I saw...

I saw that he is heading to Miki. I can't stand my tears and cry and Tomo-chan saw it and got angry. She almost goes to Ryoma's direction but I stop her.

"Just leave them, Tomo-chan ." I said looking to the ground. I don't want peoples to see me crying.

"But-"

"It's okay, I understand it." I said and force myself not to cry and wipe my tears away and go to Ryoma.

_One more time..._

_Even though it hurts,_

_I should have loved a little more_

"Ahm...Ryoma-kun." I called him. He stared at me. "What?"

"I just like to inform you that you can go already and don't wait for me, because I'm quite busy." I lied to him.

"Sure." He said and looks at Miki again.

Miki just stare at me and smile. I just stare at her and tried to smile even though it is fake.

I leave them and went to the rooftop and Tomo-chan followed me.

**...**

I let my back rest on the wall. I can't control my tears anymore and cried and slid on the floor. Tomo-chan came, panting heavily.

Tomo-chan hugs me tightly while I rested my head on her chest and cried.

"Why is he doing this to me?" I asked her still crying.

"He doesn't' t deserves you." Tomo said angrily.

"Do you think he still loves me?" I asked her again.

Tomo stop hugging me and pull me gently and face her still crying. "Look, if he still loves you, he won't do a stupid thing like this, and he won't be on that flirty girl."

"But, Miki-chan isn't a flirty girl. She's friendly." I defend her.

"Argh!" Tomo shout. "Sakuno Ryuzaki, will you stop defending her. You are not helping yourself if you keep defending on your rival." Tomo said angrily.

I just stare at her and look on the floor. "Maybe I should give him one more chance."

_I'll laugh only for you_

_I'll cry only for you_

"You've got to be joking?" Tomo raise an eyebrow. "No."

"Maybe I just misunderstood him." I said with a smile.

"That's your choice." Tomo said and hug me again.

**...**

After the dismissal Ryoma went to my place.

"Ryuzaki, I can't walk with you." He said it simply.

_I miss the image of the warm hearted you_

_Standing beneath my umbrella_

"But why?" I asked him. Disappointed. I know Tomo is looking at us.

"I need to teach Miki tennis, in the tennis court." He said simply.

"Will you allow Ryoma-kun to teach me Sakuno-chan? Since his your boyfriend of course you have lots of time to spend together, right? She said, smiling.

'_How could we spend our time together if you always interrupt us?'_ I asked myself.

"I see, okay then, and take care." I said covering my eyes with my bangs.

"Thanks, Sakuno-chan." Miki smile at me. And they went out.

I fell on the floor. "SAKUNO!" Tomo shouted and went to me.

"Sakuno, are you okay?" Tomo asked me worriedly.

I started to cry. "I envy her, because Ryoma-kun called her by her first name while me, all these months he didn't even call me by my first name." I said while crying.

_One more time..._

_Even though it hurts,_

_I should have loved a little more_

"Let him go!" Tomo command.

"But I can't. I love him so much." I said still crying.

"But, Sakuno-chan, if you love Echizen-san so much, you must let him go. I could feel that he doesn't love you now, cause his in love with that flirty girl." Tomo said.

"If he still loves you, he won't hurt you like this. He will know that you'll be hurt." Tomo said in a caring voice.

"I guess I need to let him go." I said looking to the floor.

"If you love him that much, are you willing to let him go?" Tomo asked me.

I face her. "Yes, I'm willing to. If he is happy to Miki-chan then I don't have a choice but to let him go." I said as tears keep falling to my cheeks.

Tomo hug me tightly. "You can do it Sakuno."

_I'll laugh only for you_

_I'll cry only for you_

**...**

After dismissal Miki bid goodbye to Ryoma.

"Bye, Ryoma-kun." She said with a smile.

"Bye, Miki." He said and smile. He didn't know I saw it. And it's hurts a lot.

"Ryoma-kun, can we go to the park?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said and went away leaving me.

**At the park...**

_One more time_

_Like the stars that_

_Shine brightly in the night sky_

"Why do you want to go here?" He asked directly.

"I just want to tell you something." I said, looking to the ground.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I..." _'I can do this. Fighting Sakuno!'_ "I...want...this..." I must control my tears.

"I want what?" He asked impatiently.

"I want this...to be..." I continue. "over."

Ryoma's eyes widen. I wonder why.

"You're joking right?" He asked still in shock.

"No."

"Is this what you want?" He asked again. I nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to be happy with Miki-chan. I know you're in love with her, and I maybe a disturbance in your relationship, so I'll let you go." I said not looking at him.

He was so shocked.

Silence.

"Fine, if that's what you want." He said. "Goodbye, Sakuno." He called me by my first name and leave.

I fell down again on the floor and cry. I can't hold back my tears. He just called me by my first name now. It really hurts.

_I'll love all of you forever_

_Only you_

_One more time_

**. x . o . x . o .**

How was it? Good or bad? Review please. Stay tune for the next chapter or last chapter. I still don't know yet if this chapter will be up to 2 or 3, so stay tune. Hope you'll like it. And please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2: A Never Ending of Sadness

It's me again! I would like to apologize for not updating so soon; I'm pretty busy in school. And I would like to say my **BIG THANK YOU** to those people who read the last chapter.

And I would like to **THANK** these people who review the last chapter…

**poems2songs**

**reader713**

**nicklaus mak wei xuan**

**luvUnionJack20**

**yuulovesme**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING here!!!

**. x . o . x . o .**

"**One More Time"**

**. x . o . x .o .**

Chapter 2: A Never Ending of Sadness.

**. . .**

_Recap.._

"_I want this...to be..." I continue. "over."_

_Ryoma's eyes widen. I wonder why._

"_You're joking right?" He asked still in shock._

"_No."_

"_Is this what you want?" He asked again. I nodded._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I want you to be happy with Miki-chan. I know you're in love with her, and I maybe a disturbance in your relationship, so I'll let you go." I said not looking at him._

_He was so shocked._

_Silence._

"_Fine, if that's what you want." He said. "Goodbye, Sakuno." He called me by my first name and leave._

_I fell down again on the floor and cry. I can't hold back my tears. He just called me by my first name now. It really hurts._

**. x . o . x . o .**

Ryoma stop his tracks and noticed that he was in the tennis court. "Better get a ponta, in order for me to refresh again." He said and goes to the vending machine.

He got his ponta and look at it.

_Flashback…_

"_Ryoma-kun, here is your grape ponta." Sakuno gave the ponta to Ryoma and smile sweetly._

_Ryoma just stare at her like there was no tomorrow. "You're beautiful." He said honestly._

_Sakuno blushed madly. "Thanks." He just smirks. " I love you." He said staring to her eyes again._

_Sakuno blushed even more. "I love you too." She answered with a sweet smile._

_End of Flashback…_

"Did I hurt her so bad?" He asked himself. "That she wants me to be with that stupid girl." He continued, still looking at the ponta.

_one more time  
even though it hurt, I should have loved a little more  
I'll laugh for only you, I'll cry for only you…_

"Of course. You hurt her so bad, that she let go of you, because she wants us to be happy." A girl said happily. "And I'm really thankful of that."

"Are you happy now?" Ryoma asked, facing the girl now.

The girl just looks to his eyes and can only see an _ANGRY RYOMA_. "Pretty well, my Ryoma-kun." She said sweetly.

"Don't you ever dare call me Ryoma-kun, because the only person I allowed to call me by that name is the only girl whom I love most." He said with a hint of anger.

_one more time  
like the hot sun of the sky_

The girl was so shocked. Never in her life that the _**prince of tennis**_ will do like this, _for a girl_.

"But still, you follow my order, didn't you, Ryoma-san?" She asked.

"I've follow you just for Sakuno's sake, because I will do everything just for her." He said and started to walk leaving the girl behind. "**AND ONLY FOR HER!**" He yelled.

The girl just smiles sadly. "I guess Sakuno-chan is very lucky to have you Ryoma-san." She said, tears started to fall down on her beautiful cheeks.

"Yeah, I know. But now, it's different, because she already leaves me. Thanks to you Suzuki." He said and left.

Miki wiped her tears. "No matter what, I'll try my best so that you can be mine forever." She said, hoping.

_I'll love all of you forever, only you  
one more time_

Ryoma arrived in his house but before he enters. "I'm sorry Sakuno." He said sadly and enters.

"I'm home." Ryoma said

"Oh, Ryoma welcome back." His mother greeted him.

"What's with that face little brat?" His father asked him.

"It's none of your business old man." He said and goes to his room.

"Did something happen?" Rinko asked Nanjiro.

"Maybe." He answered.

**. . .**

"I'm home." I said and go directly to my room.

"Oh, Sakuno did something wrong?" Sumire asked too late, since Sakuno already went to her room. She sighed. "Teenager now." And shook her head.

I started to cry. "I wonder if this is the best decision." I said to myself.

But even I, don't know either. My tears just fall down. "Maybe we are not meant for each other." I said. "I don't deserve him. There is lots of girl who are prettier than me." I continued.

_one more time  
even though it hurt, I should have loved a little more  
I'll laugh for only you, I'll cry for only you_

RING! RING!

My cell phone started to ring. I look at my cell who is calling right now it was…

"Sakuno!" Tomo said worriedly.

"Yes?" I said still sobbing.

"What happen? Did you already break up with him?" She asked.

"Yes. And I don't if it is right." I said.

"Of course it is right." Tomo demand.

"I guess so." I said sadly.

"Ne, talk to you tomorrow. My mother asked me something. Don't worry Sakuno, I know you can get over with him. Fight-o!" Tomo cheer me.

"Thanks! Bye." I ended the call.

I smile sadly and started to cry again.

_one more time  
like the stars that shine brightly in the night sky_

**. . .**

Ryoma lay down on his bed. And crying…?

"BAKA RYOMA!" He scolded himself. "I've hurt the one I love so bad." I really don't deserve Sakuno." He said sadly.

"I don't even know how to face her tomorrow." He said. "I'm pathetic." "I don't even know how to start a life without Sakuno in my side. Don't even know how to do my best in tennis if she's not there to cheer me. Don't even know how to smile if she's not with me. She means everything to me. And the most important person in my life. But I've wasted my opportunities to be with her. She is my life. And I can't live without her." He said angrily punching the wall so hard that his hand bleed.

_I'll always be by your side  
__one more time_

"Don't even feel the pain in my hand, but I feel the pain deep inside my heart." He said sadly.

"If only she knew the truth…" He said and cry.

_I'll love all of you forever, only you  
one more time oh my love for you_

oh one more time oh my love for you

**. x . o . x . o .**

Good or bad? Tell me please…by reviewing. The next chapter would be the last chapter…I guess, but I'll try my best that the next chapter will be the last. I'll update some of my stories soon…so I hope you will still support it. Once again THANK YOU VERY MUCH to those people who read and review and make this story as their favourite! Please review…and tell me if I make a mistake about the grammar or the spelling…I would appreciate that. REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!

You'll Be Blessed!

=]


End file.
